Broken Dreams
by lilz
Summary: this is a very mushy fic i wrote when I was bored. It's not going 2 b a series unless ppl like it. It's about how both Lily an James react when they find out Voldemort is after them. Please r/r


(A/N Hi everyone, this isa slightly mushy, slightly sad fic I decided to write when I was bored. It's basically about when Lily and James are married and how they react to the news that Voldemort is after them. It's not going to be a fic with chapters cos I have billions of other stories which need more work. Review if u like. it will make me happy.)  
  
  
  
  
~Broken Dreams~  
  
  
Lily gazed up into James's eyes, exploring every detail of his handsome face. She traced her finger around his features and sighes with contenet. James's arms tightened around her and she snuggled closer against his chest, absorbing the warmth from his body. Lily had wanted this for so long. Her life seemed so perfect. She had James as a husband and a beautiful son called Harry. What could go wrong? Lily shut her eyes and buried her face in James's shoulder. James stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
"I love you, Lily." He said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. She had said the four words dozens of times but everytime she said it, it felt like the first.  
  
"You will always remember that, won't you?" James asked, "that whatever happens I won't stop loving you."  
  
"Of course I know that." Lily laughed, "why is something the matter?"  
  
James sighed, "I have some bad news." he said. His face was so serious that Lily could tell it was something dreadful.  
  
"what?" Lily asked, her voice shaking, "what's the matter?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me last night, Voldemort's after me."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, her face now deathly pale, "you can't be serious, what would he want with us? what've we done to him-"  
  
"he wants me to join his side, Lily."  
  
Lily gasped, "No! I won't let you, I can't take the risk-"  
  
"Lily, I have no intentions of joining him, but you know that if I don't he'll kill me," James paused, "and possibly you and Harry too."  
  
Lily rolled off James and stared at the ceiling. Tears shimmered in her eyes. "I don't want you to die," she said softly.  
  
"It's better than becoming a deatheater. I'd much rather die knowing that I didn't give into Voldemort than to die a deatheater, wouldn't you?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I'd do anything for you James, I'd die for you if I had to. You and Harry are everything to me." She paused. "what are we going to do?" she whispered.  
  
"Dumbledore says our best chance is to go into hiding."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The fidilius charm."  
  
Lily nodded. "I know that charm" she said, "But doesn't it need a secret keeper to keep us safe?"  
  
"Yes," James nodded,  
  
"Who?" Lily asked.  
  
"well I can't think of anyone I trust more that Sirius." James said.  
  
"Will he do it?"  
  
"Well if he won't then I don't know who will. Dumbledore said he'd do it, but in a way I imagine Sirius will want to do it."  
  
Lily nodded, "What's going to happen James?" she asked softly."  
  
"Nothing, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Sirius would die before giving anything away to Voldemort. You know that."  
  
Lily nodded. "I'm scared James," she choked.  
  
"shh." James soothed, wiping the tears from her face. "Everything's going to be fine." He brought her closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll always love you," Lily said. "No matter what happens, I will not stop loving you."  
  
"I know," James said, "I'm sorry for all this."  
  
"What for?" lily asked fiercely, "You know this won't come between us."  
  
James smiled. "I know." he said.  
  
Lily sat up and straightened her nightdress.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jame asked.  
  
"To check on Harry." Lily replied and tip-toed across the landing to Harry's room. James sighed. Why did this have to happen? Why now when everything was so perfect?  
  
Lily came back with Harry now firmly in her arms. She clambered back into bed and put Harry in between her and James.  
  
"I love you both." she said, Kissing them both lightly on the forehead. "Whatever happens I'll always love you." With that she sank back down into the pillows and swithched off the light.  
  
"Goodnight." she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N how was that? I know it's a bit cheesy but I'm in a cheesy mood. Please Please Please review. You should know by now how much I love reviews.  
I won't be continuing the story unless people desperately want me to, which I doubt.  
  
toodles  
  
Lilz 


End file.
